


(I See) The Spectrals Of The Past

by OmenOfTheInnovative



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Can I get an F in chat for all the ghosts Violet could talk to, Established Relationship, F/F, Possession, She can tell ghosts to fuck off just like AJ tells fear to fuck off, Technically it's Lee's ghost, There's also Mitch's ghost hah rip, Violet's a medium
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmenOfTheInnovative/pseuds/OmenOfTheInnovative
Summary: Violet's a bit of an unusual kid, Clementine learned when she first met her.Always looking off in a corner or random spot. Always muttering to herself.So unusual that she even knew that Marlon had killed Brody, when nobody else believed Clementine.So unusual that she told Tennessee without a doubt that while Sophie was dead, Minerva was still out there.It was later that Clementine found out Violet could talk to ghosts. She had told Clem "it was unimportant."Hell yeah it was! What if Clem could talk to Lee?They decided to test it out, after Clementine nagged Violet about it into oblivion





	1. Oh Shit, Possession Is Creepy As Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on Tumblr. If you'd like to read it there, the current link is the following:
> 
> https://c0uldb3w0rs3.tumblr.com/post/184192267150/c0uldb3w0rs3-c0uldb3w0rs3-c0uldb3w0rs3
> 
> Happy reading to you all!

Clementine clutched Violet’s hands frantically, practically squeezing the life out of them at this point. “Violet, focus. Can you see Lee? Or hear him? Or do whatever the fuck you do?” She presses with a desperation that only a close familial bond could spawn. At this point Violet could barely see anything, what with her eyes almost completely rolling into the back of her head. What a weird way to look up at the ceiling.

“Trying…” She wheezes. Fuck, her face was probably as pale as the moon tonight. Clementine could feel her hands shaking violently. _“…Trying…”_

“Try harder!” Clem snapped. Immediate regret followed her statement. She cursed under her breath and held onto Violet’s hands.

Vi’s entire body rattled, as if it were a response. Her mouth went slack. It reminded Clementine eerily of a walker. All was silent.

Then, with the most delicate breath ever taken, her girlfriend muttered the nickname buried under so many years of bloodshed and trauma.

“…Sweetpea.”

And Clem could feel tears fall down her cheeks. “Lee?” She grinned from ear to ear. Even though it wasn’t his voice the words were there. Violet, still facing the ceiling above her, smiled too, like it was some kind of heartfelt reunion with Lee. “Hey, Sweetpea.” She answered. Her voice was hoarse.

Clementine took Violet into her arms, crying happy tears. “Oh my god.” She sobs. The blonde never hugged her back. Her frame was rigid and her muscles were tense. “So this is how you decided to talk to me?” She- no, Lee- asked.

“Yes.” The golden-eyed girl’s response was emotional. “You have no idea how glad I am to be able to talk to you.”

Violet laughed at that, but it wasn’t like her regular laughs. “The same goes to you, Sweetpea.” She seemed so happy to say it. Clementine almost started crying again.

 

_Almost._


	2. Could You Possess People While They're Asleep? (I dunno, let's try it out)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's okay to cry. It's always okay to cry. It doesn't make you weak. It makes you strong enough to show your emotions in front of others."

She stared up at the stars painted onto the ceiling of the dorm. All kinds of colors, each one for somebody lost to the apocalypse. Clementine wondered how hard it had been for Violet to put all those stars up there. Sure, they were comforting to watch, but the brunet couldn’t imagine how bad her arms would hurt after she put up another color. It dawned on her how much Violet must’ve loved the stars in the night sky to put them up in her dorm.

She laid close to Violet, who was sound asleep and barely breathing beside her. Clem now had another question on her mind: _could Vi still act as a medium when she was sleeping?_ She didn’t seem like the type to say something during her dreams, but Clementine had an urge tugging at her heartstrings, begging her to test it out. She found no words to describe how curious she was to at least try.

She took Violet’s hands into her own and started reciting the words Violet had taught her earlier. “Spectrals of golden past,” Clementine breathed quietly. “Head my silken words and silver tongue. Take the host and appear in her glimmer.” Her girlfriend’s expression contorted into concern, as if she were listening. “Show yourself, Lee… _please._ ” She whispered.

When the blonde teen started shaking Clem felt panicked. _Did I just do it wrong? What's gonna happen now?_

Violet’s entire body shuddered and she squeezed Clementine’s hands.

“Sweetpea, she’s sleeping. Couldn’t you have waited for her to wake up before you contacted me?” Lee’s words in Violet’s raspy voice was unsettling, but it comforted Clementine beyond words. She sighed as quietly as she could. “It’s so much better than talking to you in my dreams.” She says. “Because you’re actually here.”

“Well, it’s not the best of circumstances you’ve decided to reunite us under.”

“Yeah, I feel horrible for this, but I just can’t sleep tonight. I wanted to talk to you again, after the first time.” Clementine bit her bottom lip from guilt. “I can apologize to Violet in the morning if it makes you feel better.” She offered.  Vi’s sleepy smile was adorable, even if it was a ghost making her do it. “That’d be great, Sweetpea.” Lee replied through the young apocalypse survivor.

Lee paused. Clementine could tell because Violet’s expression started to smooth itself out. “So, why’d you make me possess this teenager?” Lee asked. Clem smothered a chuckle at his blunt question. “Well, I missed you.” She answered simply. She enjoyed hearing what he said, even if she couldn’t hear those words in his voice. Violet’s eyelids started to open at her response. The emeralds Clementine was so used to seeing were glassy and her pupils were tiny. “I missed you too, Sweetpea.” Lee told her, smiling.

“But I’d like to stop draining your girlfriend’s energy. She's gonna be tired if you make me stay, so this is where I’ll say goodbye. Keep that hair short, Sweetpea.”

Violet’s eyes closed again and her body went limp, expression blank. She unconsciously snuggled herself closer to Clementine. Clem, somewhat disappointingly, wrapped her arms around Vi’s waist and rested her chin on the top of her head. She missed Lee again already, but if it was putting a drain on Vi’s energy, she couldn’t go against his wishes to leave the blonde alone.

The next morning Violet was tired as fuck.


	3. Sweet Dreams Were Made For Mitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title's inspired by Sweet Dreams (Are Made From This)
> 
> Which shows everyone how much Tyler's been listening to that song

"Violet? Are you okay?" A hand on the blonde's shoulder made her jump violently. "Are you, like, arguing with a ghost in your mind or something?" Louis joked. Clementine, on the other side of the table, rolled her eyes. "I'd assume not." Violet rested her head on the table, as if she were trying to brood. "No, I'm fucking exhausted."

"Right. Sorry."  
"If anything, this is just gonna make me sleep in longer tomorrow morning."

"That would be such a painful punishment, to go without your girlfriend for so long!" Louis quipped, splaying one of his hands over his chest dramatically. "Oh, such a consequence!"

"You shush over there." Clementine took a sip of her coffee from the can she boiled it in and gave her friend a joking glare. Violet groaned at the banter and wrapped her arms over her head.

"C'mon, Vi, you know you love us!"  
"One of you I most decidedly do _not_ love."

\---

"Willy is gonna be fine, Mitch." Violet growled at nothing in particular. Nothing that Clementine could see. "I promise he isn't doing anything stupid. You aren't around anymore for him to do stupid stuff with." She started to pace around, supposedly talking to Mitch's ghost. Violet stopped suddenly, looked at a random spot and throwing her hands up. "You're fucking ridiculous...dork." A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and she walked away. "I'll be sure to pass it on, bomb slut. When I see him." She told the invisible Ericson's kid without looking behind her.

Clementine, still chilling at her breakfast table, trying to finish her coffee, was slightly disturbed.

"Hey." Violet sat down in front of her, a soft smile on her lips. She smiled back. "Hey, Vi. Another argument with Mitch?"

"Yeah. That complete idiot. I bet my right eye and my left leg that he has an IQ of 2.5." The slouched over girl glanced to her left. "Yup. I did just bet one of my limbs that you're stupid... cause you kinda are, no hetero." She laughed and turned to Clementine. "So, anything special I need to do today?"

Clem shrugged. "Just need to carry in some firewood, maybe check on the plants in the greenhouse... Unless you _want_ me to make you do more work." She answered. Violet waved it away like an annoying fly. "Hell no, I'd never ask for more work unless I have a good enough reason for it. Which I don't."

"Great. I don't know what other work I could give you." Clementine casually takes another sip of her coffee.

"Thank the lord." Violet jokes, then looks back over to her left. "No, Mitch, you aren't the lord."

Clem put down her almost-empty coffee can and passed it over to Violet. "You can have the rest of this if you want it. I'm gonna go out on a hunting party." She said, walking off to find Aasim and Louis so they could check the rabbit traps. Violet makes a disgusted sound. "This has your spit on it, Clem!" She called to the golden-eyed girl. Clementine mirrored her actions earlier and didn't look back. "If you can put your lips on mine then you can put your lips on the can, Vi." The brunet called back.

She heard a huff and a little sip, smugly knowing she had won that little squabble.

 


	4. The Most Powerful 'Stache In The World Gets Added Into The Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, sisters!
> 
> I'm about to do all those characters on the list, just you wait
> 
> Stuff about mediums and ghostly possessions are in the notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rules and guidelines coming right up!
> 
> -Whenever a medium is possessed, they are considered a communication piece. This means that their words are actually the words of the ghost currently possessing them.
> 
> -The communication piece is temporarily unconscious during the possession. They are only somewhat aware of what had been said during their time as a communication piece.
> 
> -Mediums are somewhat common; having the ability to see ghosts (spectral vision? Would that be a cool enough term?) is genetic, and depending on the family tree that you come from the chances of having this ability vary greatly.
> 
> -Let's put it into perspective: If one of your grandparents possesses this ability there's still a chance to inherit it, it's just not as likely as having a parent have it.
> 
> -I'd say a parent with this ability gives you a 50/50 shot of having it too. A grandparent having it but not your parents would be... 25% chance, I guess. 
> 
> -But it raises a question for me: if a grandparent and a parent have it would that make it a 75% chance? Idk man, ghosts are weird enough to begin with.
> 
> -Possessions cannot happen completely on demand. The ghost you're looking for has to be somewhere within a 20 mile radius for that message to work.
> 
> -The message is also not mandatory for a possession, but it's a lot harder to contact the ghost if it isn't said.
> 
> -The medium has to be willing to be possessed to become a communication piece. Consent is important, even with ghosts. However, there's an exception when the medium is asleep, as demonstrated by Chapter 2.
> 
> -Charms and items of sentimental value to the ghost can ease the medium's transition into a communication piece and reduce the amount of energy drained during a possession.
> 
> -Ghosts are more active during full moon nights and less active during new moon nights.
> 
> -It's possible for more than one ghost to possess a medium and it's also possible for more than one medium to be possessed by a single ghost.
> 
> -Many possessions can last for a few seconds or for an entire day, depending on how "strong" the medium is. After a lot of practice a communication piece who could only stand a few minutes of possession could then stand it for hours on end.
> 
> (Should there be another medium in the school? I'd like to know everyone's opinion because it could create ~drama~)  
> Anyway, yeah, that's the rules so far. I might update it in later chapters if the situation calls for it

Violet slumped down, her back against an invisible wall, covering her ears with her hands to try and block out noises. Her expression was completely blank, her breathing slowing down. She knows she's not feeling anything in these moments. These moments where her body is not hers anymore and yet she had been living in it for as long as she could remember.

Who was possessing her this time? She had no clue. Clementine never mentioned a name, just told her that they were gonna go through this unsettling ritual thing again and see what would become of it. Violet put a lot of trust in her girlfriend, which was why she agreed. But the thing was, now that she was possessed and spending time as her own kind of ghost, it was kinda scaring her.

"I'm so glad you've found family again, Kenny." Clementine's voice pulled her back into awareness. She caught a vague image of a man with an eyepatch, rocking some bushy goatee-like facial hair really well and some kind of hat that struck a slight resemblance to Clem's. Violet instantly decided that she liked this mysterious man, whoever he was and whatever his connection to Clementine was.

He turned to Violet and gave her a huge toothy grin. "Hey, you're Clementine's friend, right?" He asked. Violet raised an eyebrow. "Yeah."

"My name's Kenny. It's great to see Clem has friends her age now."  
"Violet... I'm her girlfriend."  
"Well, that's just as great, Violet."

She breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed like Kenny was a pretty chill ghost. He turned back to a spot in the poorly lit room and smiled. "I'll leave our conversation at that, Clementine. I have to get back to my family right now. Duck's gonna flip when he discovers he can talk to you." His last sentence was accented by a cheery laugh before he started to walk away. Violet's hands got cold again as if it were a sign to go back into her body.

The first thing Violet could say is, "Who's Duck?"

She felt so dizzy after asking that. If Clementine didn't have a good grip on her she was sure she would've fallen.

"An old friend of mine, he got bit a few days after the world started to end. His name's actually Kenny Junior, we just called him duck because nothing ever bothered him, like water off a duck's back." Clem explained and brushed away some of Violet's hair from her face. The blonde turned her head away from the brunet to cough. Since when did she feel thirsty?

"I can get you some water." Clementine offered. Violet shook her head. "I was possessed, not rendered helpless." She said and stood up. Her own words contradicted her when she had to use Clem's shoulder to steady herself. "I-I'm fine." Violet panted and grit her teeth. "You're very obviously not fine. Stay here and let me get you a drink." Clementine insisted and set her down on the side of the bed. "Just let me help you, please. I feel bad enough that I convinced you to get possessed and become this way."

Vi couldn't argue. Her head was spinning too much from standing up. She simply let her girlfriend exit the room to help her. Putting her head in her hands she tried to breathe out all the burning sensation in her lungs, her head, her entire being. Then she leaned back into the bed, staring up at the support beams of the bed above her. It wasn't natural for her; the bed she slept in had the top bed burned off. It had been salvaged and the remainder of it had been used for firewood. She could see the stars she had painted onto the ceiling of her dorm, which was pretty comforting to her.

_But this wasn't her dorm._ The lack of stars made her feel a little trapped, if anyone could believe that. _It wasn't the nighttime sky at all._

Clementine came back sooner than Violet expected, with a can of water in her hand. "I assume you don't wanna drink this in a bowl." She said, letting Vi sit up before she handed the blonde the water. Her laugh came light and airy as she witnessed Violet almost spill it on herself trying to drink it.

"So we're probably not gonna let you get possessed for a few days. You've been a lot more tired than I've seen you been before, ever since Lee."  
"Oh. You sure?"  
"Your well-being a bit more important than talking to ghosts, last time I checked."

Violet gave a giggle at that. "Fine. No ghostly shenanigans for a while."

Clementine nodded. "No ghostly shenanigans for a while." She agreed.


End file.
